Lilah Morgan
Lilah Morgan was a lawyer at Wolfram & Hart. Biography Lilah worked for the evil law firm, Wolfram & Hart. She tries to persuade Angel to work for her employers by buying his contract when he was captured by a demon fight ring. She offered him his freedom if he agreed to look the other way and "pick the battles he could win." Angel informed her that there were far too many reasons they couldn't work together and he preferred to return to the ring than gain his freedom that way. He was returned to the ring and she then worked to kill Angel; she was co-architect of a plan to hire renegade Slayer Faith in order to do just that. Over time, Lilah and another lawyer, Lindsey McDonald, competed against each other for the favor of their bosses. Darla was resurrected as a human by Wolfram & Hart and ultimately turned back into a vampire by Drusilla. Darla and Drusilla massacred a group of Wolfram & Hart lawyers in Holland Manners' wine cellar. Only Lilah and Lindsey were spared and with only the two of them left on Wolfram & Hart's Special Projects Team, their rivalry reached an all-time high as they started a power struggle for the vice-presidency of the team, as well as for survival. Eventually, Lindsey was offered the promotion, but he elected to leave the firm, disillusioned by the extent of its evil. He tosses his promotion to Lilah, effectively saving her life. Lilah upped the ante in her vendetta with Angel when she blackmailed him into freeing a mysterious young man, Billy Blim, from a Hell dimension by torturing Cordelia Chase. The effects of these actions came back to haunt Lilah."Billy" Billy was a half-demon misogynist with the ability to bring out primordial violence in men simply by touching them. He toucheed Lilah's newest rival, Gavin Park, causing Gavin to beat her severely. Lilah hid herself and her bruises in her apartment for a time and refused to assist Angel when he came to her for help in sending Billy back to Hell. Later, Cordelia also came to ask for aid in ending the evil Lilah helped begin, but Lilah again refuses. "I am not Lindsey McDonald. I don't switch sides whenever it gets tough." In response, Cordelia called her a "vicious bitch." Lilah shrugged, "so you know me." Cordelia responded that no one deserving of the title of "vicious bitch" would allow Billy to get away with what he did and Lilah eventually gave in and revealed Billy's whereabouts. The confrontation among Billy, Cordelia, and Angel took place on the runway of a private airport and Lilah arrives at the eleventh hour to fire the fatal shot, killing Billy and regaining her own sense of self-worth. It was around that time that she also received a new boss, Linwood Murrow, who desired to kidnap Angel's newborn son, Connor. Lilah herself investigated the return of Daniel Holtz, an old enemy of Angel's. Holtz had broken away from his partnership with the demon Sahjhan, who wished to eliminate Angel for his own reasons and he sought out Wolfram & Hart. He brokered a deal with Lilah, a deal that ultimately resulted in Connor and Holtz being lost into the Quor-Toth dimension. Lilah began sleeping with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce after his betrayal of Angel and ejection from Angel Investigations. She tried to convince him to join Wolfram & Hart, but he refused her advances. Lilah's relationship with Wesley, which begins as a series of one-night stands, continued through the emergence of The Beast and the destruction of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart that results in the death of all employees present except for Lilah, who was able to escape with Wesley's help. Shortly before that time, she killed Linwood during a board meeting, thereby assuming his position. Death and Afterlife Lilah was killed shortly after the re-emergence of Angelus, stabbed to death by Cordelia, who was possessed of the being later known as Jasmine, and left for Angelus to drink from. Wesley was forced to behead Lilah, since he believed she could rise again as a vampire. When Wesley prepared to decapitate her body, a haunting vision of Lilah appeared. Wesley lamented that he was unable to save Lilah from herself. Lilah suggested that she loved Wesley, but Wesley refused to believe it and with the decapitating swing of his axe, the vision was gone. As with Holland Manners, an employment contract with Wolfram & Hart did not terminate with death and Lilah returned wearing a scarf around her neck to hide the scar from Wesley's axe. She presented Angel with a tempting offer: full control of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart with all its resources. During a tour of the facilities intended to seduce Angel Investigations into accepting the offer, Wesley attempted to burn Lilah's contract in order to give her peace. Though the contract could not be destroyed, Lilah was touched by the act. Angel took Lilah's offer in an attempt to save his son Connor from a life of misery and Lilah returned to the Hell division of Wolfram & Hart. Eve took over as liaison for the Senior Partners and Cordelia referred to her as "Lilah Junior". During a later encounter between Angel and the Conduit to the Senior Partners, it manifested as Lilah. Angel commented that he missed Lilah because he had always known exactly where he stood with her. Lilah returned to Earth while carrying out an evaluation of the Wolfram & Hart Las Vegas branch after their failure to recruit or corrupt a recently-relocated Spike, subsequently executing most of the branch staff before informing the survivors that upcoming events would necessitate an evacuation, showing them a picture of the ship they would use for that purpose.Spike Lilah later confronted Spike and told him about the Universal Recreation prophecy that would destroy the Earth dimension and create the Twilight dimension in its place. Wolfram & Hart believed that they would play a crucial role in the prophecy and actively helped to bring it about, but, having discovered the truth, were making plans to evacuate the Earth. The Senior Partners promised to let her out of her contract if she successfully evacuated all of the Earth's branches of Wolfram & Hart. Characteristics Like her fellow Wolfram & Hart employees, Lilah had virtually no sense of morality. In Lilah's case, her ruthlessness was attributed to the corporate glass ceiling. Her gender forced her to be "quicker, smarter, faster than any man at Wolfram & Hart." She talked on the phone with her mother who had a degenerative mental condition. She later remarked to Angel that her high salary ensured that her mother could have "the best room at the clinic". Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Stephanie Romanov. *She was the most frequent recurring character on the show, with a total of 35 episodes. Appearances *"The Ring", *"Five by Five" *"Sanctuary" *"Blind Date" *"To Shanshu in L.A." *"Judgment" *"Untouched" *"Reunion" *"Redefinition" *"Blood Money" *"Reprise" *"Dead End" *"That Vision Thing" *"Carpe Noctem" *"Billy" *"Quickening" *"Lullaby" *"Dad" *"Loyalty" *"Sleep Tight" *"Forgiving" *"The Price" *"A New World" *"Benediction" *"Tomorrow" *"Deep Down" *"Ground State" *"Slouching Toward Bethlehem" *"Supersymmetry" *"Apocalypse, Nowish" *"Habeas Corpses" *"Calvary" *"Salvage" *"Peace Out" *"Home" *''Spike (issue 6 and 7)'' Gallery :See Lilah Morgan/Gallery See also * Mrs. Morgan (Lilah's mother) * Special Projects Division External Links * References Category:Lilah Morgan Category:Wolfram & Hart executives and lawyers Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Undead beings Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Los Angeles residents Lilah Category:Angel Category:Cordelia Chase Category:Darla Category:Drusilla Category:Connor Category:Lindsey McDonald Category:Spike